Shin
|Race=Kaioshin, originally Shin-jin |Gender= Male |Date of Birth=About100 Million Before Age |FamConnect= Kibito (Bodyguard and Permanent Fusee) Old Kai (Ancestor) Grand Supreme Kai (Former boss) Northern Supreme Kai (Fellow Supreme Kai) Southern Supreme Kai (Fellow Supreme Kai) Western Supreme Kai (Fellow Supreme Kai) Grand Kai (Subject) North Kai (Subject) South Kai (Subject) West Kai (Subject) East Kai (Subject)}} Supreme Kai (東の界王神, Higashi no Kaiōshin; lit. "East Kaioshin" or "East God King of the Worlds"), also more specifically known as Eastern Supreme Kai, was the Ruler of the Eastern Quadrant of the universe. He is short, purple skinned with a white mohawk, dressed in a posh Kai outfit and always accompanied by his ever-loyal bodyguard and friend, Kibito. His colleagues are the Northern, Western and Southern Supreme Kais, and his superior is Grand Supreme Kai. He made his debut in the series during the World Tournament Saga. Biography Majin Buu's wrath Enjoying a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with his fellow Supreme Kais, East Supreme Kai was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on all of them. After hearing that Northern and Western Supreme Kais had been killed by Kid Buu, Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what is known fans as Buff Buu or Ultra Buu, or in the games and by TV is known as Super Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Eastern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Ultra Buu. But Ultra Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Supreme Kai was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Supreme Kai eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Supreme Kai then hid the ball deep under the surface of Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Supreme Kai then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Eastern Supreme Kai became known simply as the Supreme Kai. Although the title of "Grand Supreme Kai" was never officially given to him, he assumed the duties thereof. Babidi and his Minions Many eons later, Supreme Kai and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, for he had learned that Babidi (the son of Bibidi) was planning to release Majin Buu from his cocoon once again. Babidi had sent two of his possessed human henchmen, Yamu and Spopovich, to start gathering energy for Majin Buu, and the pair did so starting with the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Supreme Kai paralyses Gohan, and after Yamu and Spopovich succeeded in stealing Gohan's energy, Supreme Kai explains he paralysed Gohan so they could get the energy so he could follow them. They proceeded to head back to Babidi's Spaceship, with the Supreme Kai and some of the Z fighters following them. When they arrived, Supreme Kai was shocked to see that Babidi had already enlisted the aid of the The Demon King, Dabura. Much to Supreme Kai's horror, Dabura had easily discovered the Kais' and the Z Fighters' hiding grounds, and proceeded to attack everyone, killing Kibito in the process and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone from his spit. Supreme Kai eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans to go through multiple stage battles in order to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the dormant Majin Buu is found. Supreme Kai warned everyone that Babidi's minions are considered as the strongest fighters in the universe, and it is recommended that each of them should fight together. However, Supreme Kai was often left in disbelief as to how easily the Saiyans have defeated these would-be strongest fighters with ease and by themselves (with the likes of Vegeta defeating Pui Pui and Goku defeating Yakon). When it came time for Gohan to fight, his opponent was Dabura and Gohan was able to hold his own. After Vegeta expressed his outrage to Gohan's poor fighting, saying he should have beaten him by then, Dabura mysteriously decided to withdraw from his battle with Gohan. Dabura stated that he has discovered the perfect warrior to handle them all at once, which is a revealation that baffles Supreme Kai, believing that Babidi does not have anyone more powerful than Dabura. After a heated argument with Vegeta (who threatened to destroy the ship with the risk of awakening Majin Buu), Supreme Kai was quick to realize that Vegeta is the warrior that Dabura spoke of, and his fears came to light when Babidi had possessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi transports them all back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Majin Vegeta begins to kill many civilians (and almost his own wife, Bulma) with a couple of Big Bang Attacks. When it became clear that Majin Vegeta will proceed to kill unless Goku accepts his challenge to the finish, Goku is forced to accept the challenge provided that they are transported by Babidi to an area with no civilians present. Supreme Kai had forbid this to happen as the energy loss resulting from a battle between the two will result in Majin Buu's resurrection. Supreme Kai attempted to prevent Goku from fighting, but shockingly, Goku threatens to destroy Supreme Kai if he gets in the way. Seeing that Goku and Vegeta are far too powerful to stop, Supreme Kai had no choice but let the battle transpire. After Babidi fulfills Goku's request to be transported to a deserted area, Supreme Kai accompanied by Gohan, managed to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the cocoon of Majin Buu is located. Supreme Kai and Gohan are greeted by Babidi and Dabura who are trying to prevent any interruption of Majin Buu's return. The return of Majin Buu As Supreme Kai and Gohan prepare their assault, Majin Buu had already reached full power as a result of Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting as Super Saiyan 2, giving Majin Buu a massive boost in power. Despite Gohan's best efforts in stopping Majin Buu's revival with a Kamehameha, it was not enough and Majin Buu had returned. Supreme Kai and Gohan witnessed in horror as Majin Buu easily overwhelmed The Demon King Dabura in battle (with Majin Buu angered after being badly criticized by Dabura as an "idiot and a waste" due to Majin Buu's child-like attitude) and Babidi takes temporary control of Majin Buu by threatening to seal him up in the very same ball just like his father did eons before. Babidi ordered his new "pet" to kill the Supreme Kai and Gohan. Supreme Kai, along with Gohan were far outmatched by Majin Buu's fighting abilities. Majin Buu had severely and almost fatally injured the Supreme Kai in battle and had nearly killed Gohan by attempting to blast him into outer-space. With the little strength he had left, Supreme Kai nullified Buu's attack over Gohan thus saving Gohan's life. Buu was later confronted by Majin Vegeta who had already rendered Goku unconscious during their battle. Majin Vegeta challenged Buu to the death to not only redeem himself for the suffering he has caused before but to also avenge Gohan, believing that he is dead because he can no longer feel his presence. Majin Vegeta could not stop Majin Buu despite utilizing a self-explosion technique to finish Buu. Supreme Kai had survived his ordeal with Buu once again, but was still badly injured and weak. While trying to find Gohan, Supreme Kai had collapsed and lost consciousness. Fortunately, Kibito (who was resurrected by Shenron via Bulma's wish to restore the lives of the good people killed within that day) found Supreme Kai, healed him, and then the two found and healed Gohan, teleporting him to the World of the Kai, where they would have him unlock the legendary Z Sword and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu once and for all. The Elder Kai During Gohan's training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to sacrificing himself to stop Super Perfect Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kais. After Gohan had mastered the handling of the unbelievably heavy Z Sword, Supreme Kai thought that a proper demonstration of the sword's power was in order. He materialized a block of Kacheen, the hardest known metal in the universe for Gohan to cut through with the Z Sword. However the Z Sword was broken from the demonstration (with Goku throwing it at Gohan to slice with the sword) which caused the release of Old Kai, who was an ancestor of Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai, along with Goku and Kibito, witnessed Elder Kai train Gohan personally, awakening Gohan's hidden sleeping powers (as this is apparently a technique that the Elder Kai's enemies had feared). During this time, everyone could sense that Majin Buu had transformed into Super Buu and had exterminated the planet's populace with Genocide Blast (Human Extinction Attack). When Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance) could not stop Super Buu, Gohan returned to earth and was able to best Super Buu in battle. Fusion with Kibito Elder Kai had revealed that the Potara Earrings can perform fusion between two beings with one person wearing just one earring on the left ear and the other person wears one earring on the right. Supreme Kai and Kibito tested Elder Kai's revealations (and were oblivious to the fact that the fusion was permanent until it was too late) and became Kibito Kai. Although Kibito Kai was much stronger than Supreme Kai, his power was insufficient in the process of defeating Majin Buu. After becoming aware of the permanent fusion, Goku (resurrected by Old Kai's life-force) returned to Earth to attempt to fuse with his son Gohan who was outclassed by the much more powerful Super Buu (who had already absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks). Kibitio Kai's later roles no longer required direct battle against villians, but intervention in Goku's behalf with the use of his Instantaneous Movement technique. Power The Eastern Supreme Kai's power compared to other fighters is unknown due to having very few fighting scenes. It is clear he is much more powerful than Frieza due to his statement of all the Supreme Kais being able to fell Frieza in one blow, yet not be able to kill Buu. It is known that he is more powerful than his servant Kibito. He shows signs of weakness as he is amazed at the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan as well as being scared of Dabura's power prior to becoming Babidi's servant. He also states in the manga that his power was lower than that of any of the other Supreme Kais (apart from Old Kai). In the original Japanese manga, Piccolo states that his and the Supreme Kai's powers are dimensions apart. His original Japanese line is "Chigai-sugiru…jigen ga…"/"Our dimensions...are too different". This is the same thing Tien Shinhan says about Super Saiyan Goku in the Androids Saga. Daizenshuu 7 goes further and states that the Supreme Kai possesses strength "far superior to the Super Namekian Piccolo".[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#kaioshin Kaioshin profile in Daizenshuu 7] This shows that the Supreme Kai is very strong, seeing how powerful Piccolo was during the Androids Saga and Cell Games Saga (matching Android 17, and even a Cell Jr., in strength). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Kiai' – A form of invisible ki blast available to most characters in the series. The Supreme Kai's takes the form of a gust of wind that was powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him. Majin Buu however was able to send a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ''ki out of his eyes. *'Energy's Last' – A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into an energy beam. Supreme Kai uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. This ability is shown only in the anime. *'Crazy Rush' – Supreme Kai's Rush Attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Supreme Kai Rushes at his enemy knocks them in the air and proceeds to kick them around then knock them down with a final upside down Kick using both legs. *'Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Supreme Kai's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Supreme Kai gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. *'Magic Materialization' – Supreme Kai demonstrated this ability by summoning a giant cube of Kachin, the strongest known metal in the universe, for Gohan to practice the Z sword on (technique called Supernatural Abilities in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3). *'Telepathy' – The ability to read and talk in people's minds. *'Telekinesis' – Supreme Kai uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan. It is powerful enough to hold down Gohan at his Super Saiyan 2 form. Supreme Kai's technique is named Shockwave in Budokai 3 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Supreme Kai's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Supreme Kai appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as a playable character (a Potara Earring Fusion with Kibito can be unlocked in the ''Budokai'' games). He is a playable character as both Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He is named Shin in the Dragon World Tour. Supreme Kai is also a fighter in Dragon Ball Heroes. While not playable, he appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Yūji Mitsuya *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Kent Williams *Latin America Dub: Genaro Vásquez *Brazilian Dub: Francisco Brêtas *Italian Dub: Giorgio Bonino Trivia *The attitude of the Supreme Kai changes as the anime presses forward. When he is first introduced, he squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a Supreme Leader of the Universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyan's power and his dependence on others to protect the Universe against Buu have made him seem more fearful and innocent. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, when selecting Supreme Kai for Dragon Tournament Mode, his name will appear as "Shin". References es:Supremo Kaio Sama Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z